WoWA Open Story: Vengeance of the Burning Shadow
:-: DRAMATIS PERSONAE :-: Drasgar Emsworth, General in the Alliance, paladin, human male Gazy, General in the Alliance, death knight, human male Drakthor, Commander in the Horde, warrior, orc male Merlanda Emsworth, Alliance, mage, human female Skaitia Emsworth, Commander in the Alliance, rogue, human (worgen) female Daldoren, Illidari commander, demon hunter, night elf male Kilonar, Illidari commander, demon hunter, night elf male Drasgar BrokenShore-Assault.png|General Drasgar Emsworth GazyEmoticonWoD.png|General Gazy Drakthor fightstance.png|Drakthor MerlandaInStormwindUpdated.jpg|Merlanda Emsworth Skaitia portrait.png|Skaitia Emsworth Daldoren DH.PNG|Daldoren Kilonarprelegion.png|Kilonar :-: STORY :-: I am always asked: "What point is there in preserving peace, when not only I, but all of us participate in war. The answer is simple: When a war comes, it must end; and with war's end a peace is made. Yet, everyone knows that peace in this world never lasts long. I have lived in the Light my entire life. I have participated in several wars, and have grown used to it. I have even made friends out of enemies. But the real answer is: In order for there to ever be peace, not just in general, but in this ''world, you must be willing to fight for it. '' Drasgar shut the journal as the sound of Jaxon Uriall's voice filled his ears. His eyes shot up, and he found himself staring at the wall of his cabin in front of him. Looking back down at the book, he thought of his wife, who was now pregnant, and yet going to war. At least alongside him. Determined to keep her safe, Drasgar shut the book and slid it into his pouch, and he stood up, and turned to walk out of the cabin, and into the outside world where the Skygunner ''was approaching the Broken Shore. The gunship rocked, and as Drasgar walked onto the large deck, he turned his head to the right, only to see a Horde gunship, flying right beside them. And standing on its deck, a massive axe in hand, was the orc warrior and Horde commander, Drakthor, his gaze fierce. They both returned brief nods, and Drasgar took his axe, Lightcleaver, from his back, its blade seemingly glowing. And then, a moment later, they both saw what was far below - the Broken Shore. And in the distance, what must have been the one and only Tomb of Sargeras, a massive beam shooting up into the sky from its tall spire. Flying demons began flying at them, and Drasgar pointed his finger at the Tomb of Sargeras, "FIRE!" he shouted. And not a moment after, a giant, fel green fireball came flying at the ''Skygunner, and it landed on the deck right beside Drasgar. And from it came an abyssal. The abyssal, some ten or fifteen feet tall, stood up, and pounded his fists over Drasgar, but the paladin jumped to the side, landing awkwardly on the deck. He would not have enough time to stand back up, and as he turned to the abyssal, he saw it was ready to deliver the final blow. But just as it would've, Drakthor jumped in front of the abyssal, the axe Soulcleaver blocking the abyssal's path. It fell backwards, and roared at the two. Drakthor charged it, swinging his axe at it, catching the abyssal off-guard as Drasgar came in and hit it with his own axe. A moment later, Drasgar summoned a ball of Light, and the abyssal fell onto one of the giant rotors making the ship move, and it fell to the ocean below, the rotor with it. The ''Skygunner ''leaned to the side and collided with the Horde gunship, causing it to explode. The ''Skygunner ''was hit by several of its debris, most of it falling into some of the remaining three rotors, causing them to explode as well. Both ships were now falling to the ocean below. Drasgar looked at Drakthor, who rushed to the back of the ship. But Drasgar, now turned to the ocean below, remained where he was on the center of the deck, and he took a railing beside him, shutting his eyes. The loud ''boom ''filled Drasgar's ears as the ''Skygunner ''hit the water's surface, soon becoming completely submerged. Drasgar was slowly falling, his eyes still closed. ''No, ''he thought. ''It won't end like this. I ... I will FIGHT. ''He opened his eyes and shot up and out of the water, charging onto the shore of the Broken Shore, joining Drakthor in combat as they made their way to the Fourth Division, which was now fighting the demons, just as the other two were. "For AZEROTH!" Drasgar cried, his shoulderpads glowing. He and Drakthor rushed to join the others. Gazy looked upon the chaos in awe as the Lion's Mane approached the Broken Shore. There were thousands, possibly millions, of flying demons swarming the massive vortex of fel energies above the Tomb of Sargeras. Infernals rained down into the sea, narrowly missing ships. A soldier ran to the captain's wheel. "Orders, general?" he asked Gazy. Flying demons began to fly down towards the fleet. "Open fire on the demons," Gazy ordered. The powerful cannons on the Lion's Mane discharged at the demons, wiping out dozens of them, but more still flew towards the fleet. The cannons were reloaded and fired again and again, but each round of firing only slightly halted the massive legion of demons. Suddenly, imps began to appear on the ship. Gazy let go of the wheel and pulled out his sword, cutting down a group of imps. Category:Open Stories